Nowadays, high speed data communications are often accomplished through optical communications, in which optical transceivers communicate with each other over optical fiber channels over a distance. The optical transceivers convert electrical data signals generated by users of a network into optical signals modulated at high data rates (or data transmission rates), and vice versa. An optical transceiver includes an optoelectric component or device that includes both an optical transmitter which is configured to receive electrical signals from a host device and convert them into optical signals for transmission over an optical network, and an optical receiver which is configured to receive optical signals and converts them into electrical signals for reception by the host device. The optical transmitter and receiver in an optical transceiver may share common circuitry and a same housing. The optical transmitter may include a transmitter optical subassembly (TOSA) and the optical receiver may include a receiver optical subassembly (ROSA). The TOSA is configured to receive and convert electrical signals into optical signals for transmission over various fiber optic links and the ROSA is configured to receive and convert optical signals into electrical signals for processing.
With advances in technology, optical transceivers may include functions relating to exchanging remote digital diagnostic monitoring and control information or messages with other remote devices over an optical channel. However, the optical channel may be affected by or may experience some noisy channel characteristics as in wireless communications systems and thus there may be errors in the transmission of the remote digital diagnostic monitoring and control information or messages.
As such, there is still a need for further improved and more efficient methods and systems for communicating remote digital diagnostic monitoring and control information or messages among optical transceivers over various optical networks.